


Midsummer's eve

by CreateVision



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Daisy is bored, Daydreaming, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Normal Life, Robbie is hot, Sharing a Bed, Summer, Vacation, as always, sort of
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Daisy ei saanut unta. Hän ei ollut nähnyt minkäänlaista painajaista tai mitään. Illalla hän oli saanut oikein hyvin unen päästä kiinni, mutta kahden aikoihin hän oli herännyt ja viimeisetkin unihiekat olivat hävinneet. Se oli aivan normaali yö, normaali kesäyö. Daisy oli melkein unohtanut, että oli kesä. Hän oli istunut kotona monta päivää ja katsellut telkkaria. Aurinko ei ollut paistanut sädekaihtimien läpi, Daisy oli pitänyt ne suosiolla kiinni. SHIELD oli ollut hiljainen, Daisyn ei tarvinnut juosta töissä. Suoraan sanottuna Daisy ei koskaan ollut pitänyt kesästä. Hän nautti enemmän pimeästä syksystä. Valo tuntui hänestä vain turhalta lisäykseltä. Hän viihtyi pimeässä ja tunsi pimeät reittinsä. Mitä hän muka valolla teki?//ENGLISH VERSION HERE: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11167884 \\





	Midsummer's eve

**Author's Note:**

> Tiiän, ettei oo vielä juhannus, mutta tää on tällanen "hyvää juhannusta" ficci :D Robbie ja Daisy on tällanen miun ikunen otp, josta en tuu varmaa ikinä pääsee yli. Mutta joo, tuli suuri tarve kirjottaa quakeriderii. Ja vielä tämmösellä kesäyö viboilla. Nauttikaa!

Daisy ei saanut unta. Hän ei ollut nähnyt minkäänlaista painajaista tai mitään. Illalla hän oli saanut oikein hyvin unen päästä kiinni, mutta kahden aikoihin hän oli herännyt ja viimeisetkin unihiekat olivat hävinneet. Se oli aivan normaali yö, normaali kesäyö. Daisy oli melkein unohtanut, että oli kesä. Hän oli istunut kotona monta päivää ja katsellut telkkaria. Aurinko ei ollut paistanut sälekaihtimien läpi, Daisy oli pitänyt ne suosiolla kiinni. SHIELD oli ollut hiljainen, Daisyn ei tarvinnut juosta töissä. Suoraan sanottuna Daisy ei koskaan ollut pitänyt kesästä. Hän nautti enemmän pimeästä syksystä. Valo tuntui hänestä vain turhalta lisäykseltä. Hän viihtyi pimeässä ja tunsi pimeät reittinsä. Mitä hän muka valolla teki?

Daisy nousi sängyn reunalle istumaan ja katseli pikkuisen vihaisena ikkunaa. Aurinko ei ollut laskenut ollenkaan, se kosketteli taivaanrantaa, mutta ei suostunut laskemaan. Kello oli kolme, ja Daisysta tuntui, että hän istui nyt saamarin kuumassa sängyssä keskellä juhannusyötä. Eihän tällaisessa paisteessa voinut nukkua. Huoneen täytyi olla pilkkopimeä, jotta uni edes vähän palaisi. Daisy koitti etsiä jonkinlaisia verhoja tai vilttejä, joita hän voisi laittaa ikkunan eteen. Mutta hän ei saanut viritettyä mitään ikkunan eteen.

Ulkoa kuului naurua, ja Daisy vilkaisi varovasti sälekaihtimien läpi, kun joku teiniporukka käveli alas mäkeä kohti puistoa. Daisy hieroi niskaansa ja paukautti sädekaihtimet takaisin kiinni. Mitä hän täällä sisällä nyt istuskeli, kun untakaan ei tullut? Ulkona ei sentään paistanut ihan koko ajan aurinko, kuten päivisin. Daisy laittoi päälleen mustat pillifarkut ja yöpaitatoppinsa päälle hupparin ja suuntasi ulko-ovelle.

Ulkona odotti lämmin ulkoilma. Pehmeä ja viileähkö tuuli puhalsi Daisyn poskia. Hän lähti puistoa kohti, seuraten teiniporukkaa. Harvoin hän kävi puistossa, mutta jos nyt tämän kerran hän nauttisi yöstä. Daisy vilkaisi erästä nuorta, pakkelinaamaista tyttöä, joka oli (ainakin väristä päätellen) tehnyt itse mustat raidat blondeihin hiuksiinsa. Hän näytti olevan pikkuisen kännissä ja nojaili puuhun. Daisy vilkaisi tytön käärittyjä housunlahkeita. Hän päätti lopulta itsekin kääriä lahkeitaan ja sai nilkat näkyviin.

Daisy käveli pitkin kaupunkijokea ja piteli avaimia käsissään. Hänellä oli vara-avain siltä varalta, että hän voisi antaa sen jollekulle tärkeälle. Mutta tällä hetkellä hänen ainoat tärkeät ystävät olivat SHIELDin työkaverit ja he pääsivät sisälle Daisyn asuntoon ilman vara-avainta ihan helposti. Daisy halusikin antaa avaimen jollekin sellaiselle, joka todella ansaitsisi sen. Tärkeälle henkilölle. Daisy oli niin ajatuksissaan, että kompastui kiveen. Ja totta kai avaimet lensivät jokeen.

  
”Voi helvetti…” Daisy kirosi. Hän riisui kenkänsä, nosti enemmän lahkeitaan ja astui vielä aika jäätävään veteen. Daisy alkoi etsiä avaimia joen pohjasta. Hän meinasi aluksi kaatua virtauksen voimasta, mutta otti kiinni kivestä ja jatkoi pohjan tonkimista.

  
”Kiviäkö etsit?” kuului ääni Daisyn takana. Daisy nousi ylös ja kääntyi katsomaan. Hänen yllätyksekseen Robbie Reyes nojasi puuhun hänen takanaan. Robbie oli riisunut mustan nahkatakkinsa ja laittoi suoraksi toppinsa olkaimet.

  
”Näytänkö joltain kivikeräilijältä?” Daisy kysyi. Robbie naurahti ja heitti nahkatakkinsa puun juurelle. Hän käveli joen luo ja laski kätensä jokeen, napaten avaimet pohjasta. Miten ihmeessä hän löysi ne heti? Oliko Robbie nähnyt, kun Daisy tiputti avaimet? Robbie otti kiinni Daisyn kädestä ja auttoi Daisyn pois joesta, ojentaen avaimet.

  
”En tunne sinua kauheasti, Daisy. Joten en yllättyisi, jos suuri vapaa-ajan intohimosi olisivat… kivet”, Robbie sanoi. Hänen äänensä oli vitsaileva ja jopa jollain tapaa flirttaileva. Daisy päätti karistaa masentuneen ja ärtyneisyyden pois hänen äänensävystään ja väläytti vain ihan pienen hymyn Robbielle.

  
”No mitäs sinä teet täällä? Teinien keskellä dokaamassa?” hän kysyi. Robbie naurahti ja otti takkinsa puun juurelta. He lähtivät kävelemään puiston katua pitkin.

  
”Et ikinä arvaa kuka on täällä teinien keskellä dokaamassa”, Robbie sanoi, ”veljeni”

  
”Yllättävää, hän ei vaikuta siltä, että lähtisi joka ilta juomaan jonnekin puistoon”, Daisy sanoi. Daisy oli kääntymässä alas kadulle, joka vei ulos puistosta, takaisin Daisyn asunnolle, mutta Robbie jatkoi kävelyä puiston tietä ylöspäin. Daisy päätti seurata. Miksi hän edes harkitsi kotiin lähtemistä? Robbien seura oli oikeastaan ainoa asia, joka sai Daisyn olon paremmaksi. Daisy tunsi olevansa onnellinen. Vaikka hän ja Robbie näkivät nykyään enää harvoin, valitettavasti.

  
”Asiat ovat nyt vähän paremmalla päällä. Gabe alkaa viimein elää elämäänsä ja pitää hauskaa”, Robbie kertoi, ”hän on saanut uusia kavereita, jotka pitävät hänestä huolta. Minua ei varmaan enää tarvita”

  
”Gabe tarvitsee sinua silti. Vaikka hänellä on kavereita, olet silti hänen paras ystävänsä”, Daisy sanoi, ”kaverit ja ystävät ovat eri asia” Robbie käänsi katseensa Daisyn silmiin ja kysyi ihan yllättäen:

  
”Olenko minä sinulle kaveri?” Daisy oli hetken hiljaa. He tulivat puiston korkeimpaan kohtaan, josta näki upeasti kaupunkia sekä nousevaa aurinkoa.

  
”Olet minulle ystävä”, Daisy vastasi lopulta. He istuivat nurmikolle. Daisy olisi voinut vannoa, että hän näki pienen hymyn Robbien huulilla. Daisy katsoi alas kadulle ja näki, kuinka Gabe ja hänen kaverinsa kulkivat pitkin puiston katua, nauraen. Pari kaveria työnsi Gaben pyörätuolia eteenpäin, yllättävän vankasti, vaikka Daisy oli varma, että he kaikki olivat pienessä hiprakassa.

  
”Tulit vain vahtimaan veljeäsi, vai mitä”, Daisy sanoi lopulta. Robbie naurahti ja nyökkäsi.

  
”Jäin kiinni”, hän sanoi. Daisy tunsi itsensä taas hiukan väsyneeksi. Lämpö, joka Robbiesta hehkui, sai Daisyn tuntemaan olonsa myös lämpimäksi. Lämpö se hänet sai väsyneeksi.

Daisy tunsi istuvansa valossa, suoraan valon ytimessä. Mutta tällä kertaa valo ei haitannut. Ennen valo tuntui olevan vain ongelma. Daisy osasi suunnistaa pimeässä oikein hyvin. Mihin hän valoa tarvitsi? Mutta toisaalta taas valo oli hyödyllinen apuväline. Valo toi myös lämpöä. Ja juuri nyt, tällä hetkellä, Daisy rakasti sitä valoa. Mutta se valo ei ollut aurinko, joka nousi talojen takaa. Se oli Robbie. Ja vasta nyt, kun Robbie oli tässä Daisyn vierellä ja kaikki oli toistaiseksi vielä hyvin, Daisy alkoi todella miettiä hänen suhdettaan Robbieen.

  
”Kuka se oli se… mies? Se, kenestä sinulla oli kuva mukanasi, kun otin sinut silloin kerran vangikseni?” Robbie kysyi. Daisy aisti pientä kateutta Robbien äänessä ja hän tunsi itsensä imarrelluksi.

  
”Hän ei ollut kukaan! Ei enää… hän… olen yli hänestä”, Daisy sanoi nopeasti, liian nopeasti, ”siis… Robbie, kun-”

  
”Eli et pahastuisi?”

  
”Pahastuisi mistä?” Daisy kysyi. Robbie naurahti pikkuisen vaivautuneena ja sanoi lopulta:

  
”Olen kiinnostunut sinusta, Daisy. Eli et pahastuisi, jos yrittäisin… tiedäthän… jollain tapaa iskeä sinua”

  
”Jollain tapaa?” Daisy kysyi. Robbien pieni virnistys ja hymy katosivat. Hän vaikutti epävarmalta, mutta Daisy otti hänen kädestään kiinni ja jatkoi: ”haluan, että sinä yrittäisit iskeä minut. Koska… oikeasti, voi helvetti, olen niin kyllästynyt näihin jatkuviin parisuhteisiin! En halua mitään SHIELDin agenttia. Haluan normaalin parisuhteen”

  
”Ja minäkö olen normaalein jätkä, jonka saat?” Robbie naurahti. Daisy hymähti huvittuneena ja painoi päänsä tämän olkapäälle.

  
”No et, mutta… minusta tuntuu, että sinä kohtelet minua paremmin, kuin kukaan muu edelliseni”, Daisy sanoi, ”kiitos sinun, aloin viimein pitää valosta” Robbie ei oikein tiennyt, mitä Daisy tarkoitti, mutta hän kosketti vain tytön leukaa ja suuteli hellästi hänen kylmiä huuliaan. Vaikka Robbie oli ollut oikeassa, hän ei ollut mikään maailman normaalein poikaystävä, tunsi Daisy olonsa niin normaaliksi juuri silloin. Hänestä tuntui, kuin hän istuisi poikaystävänsä kanssa puistossa nauttimassa illasta. Ei olisi agentteja, avaruusolioita, aseita tai sotia. Hän ja Robbie istuisivat siinä ja Robbie ehkä olisi tarjonnut hänelle juomista. Ja he menisivät Daisyn luokse ja ehkä suutelisivat hetken kuumasti. Se johtaisi johonkin tai sitten ei. Robbie tekisi Daisylle aamupalaa aamulla. Daisy auttaisi Robbieta ajamaan hänen viiksiään ja partaansa ja sen jälkeen he makailisivat vielä hetken sängyssä, ennen kuin Robbie lähtisi korjaamolle.

Daisy tekisi ruokaa ja Robbie tulisi aina puoliltapäivin syömään. Illalla he katsoisivat jotain tylsää tv-sarjaa tai elokuvaa ja juttelisivat samalla ties mistä. Ja vaikka se sarja tai leffa olisi tylsä, hän ja Robbie saisivat siitä todella mielenkiintoisen. He haukkuisivat yhdessä näyttelijät ja juonen ja se toisi heitä jollain tapaa lähemmäs. Ja sitten taas myöhään illalla he kävisivät nukkumaan, toisiinsa kietoutuneina.

Ja ehkä joku päivä Robbie tulisi kotiin. Se olisi aivan normaali päivä. Robbie olisi käynyt kaupassa ja hän kävelisi Daisyn luokse. Ja yhtäkkiä Robbie olisi hänen edessään polvillaan, rasia auki. Ja rasiassa olisi hohtava hopeasormus. Robbie kysyisi yksinkertaisesti, kaunistelematta. Koska hän tiesi, että Daisy vihasi kaikkea siirappista. Ja Daisy pidättelisi kyyneliä ja Robbie pyyhkisi ne pois, jotka valuisivat poskille. Mutta he molemmat hymyilisivät. Coulson olisi ylpeä nuoresta kihlaparista, Jemma menisi ihan sekaisin. Gabe olisi niin onnellinen veljensä puolesta. He menisivät syksyllä naimisiin. Koska he molemmat rakastivat syksyä.

Robbie suuteli uudestaan Daisya ja Daisy vastasi suudelmaan, hellien Robbien kättä. He painautuivat lähemmäs toisiaan, nauttien toistensa lämmöstä. Daisy tunsi olevansa turvassa, helpottunut ja rauhallinen. Hän tunsi olonsa onnelliseksi. Varsinkin, kun Robbie kietoi molemmat kätensä Daisyn ympärille. Daisy hymyili ja painautui Robbien kaulaa vasten, antaen pieniä suukkoja hänen kaulalleen. Silloin Daisy ja Robbie kuulivat alhaalta tieltä huudon:

  
”Älkää puistossa! Menkää vaikka meille!” he vilkaisivat alas ja näkivät, kuinka Gabe virnisteli heille kadulta kaveriensa kanssa.

  
”Pärjäätkö varmasti, pikkuveikka?” Robbie kysyi hymyillen.

  
”Pärjään, pärjään. Ei sinun tarvitse vahtia minua koko ajan. Mene vaan naisesi kanssa pitämään hauskaa”, Gabe huikkasi ja he lähtivät kohti suihkulähdettä. Robbie vilkaisi Daisya, joka päätti vain hymyillä. He nousivat ylös. Robbie siisti hiukan Daisya ja he lähtivät kävelemään kohti Daisyn asuntoa. Robbien käsi ujuttautui Daisyn selälle. Ja siinä he kävelivät; nainen, joka pystyi värisyttämään koko kaupungin pois paikaltaan ja vaikka lentämään pilviin saakka. Ja mies, jonka sielu asui puoliksi helvetissä ja jonka pää saattaisi muuttua joskus liekehtiväksi kalloksi. He olivat kuin, ketkä tahansa rakastavaiset kauniissa kesäyössä.


End file.
